Louis C.K.
| birth_place = Washington, D.C., U.S. | medium = | nationality = | active = 1985–present | genre = | subject = | spouse = | children = 2 | signature = | website = }} Louis Székely ( )Lais Jr., C.J. (August 18, 2006). "Louis C.K.: Home is where the angst is". The Times Union (Albany, New York). p. D1. (born September 12, 1967), better known by his stage name Louis C.K. ( ), ,LaRue, William (June 11, 2006). "HBO's New Comedy: Swear Words and All: 'Lucky Louie' Feels Like a Good Bet for Its Producer from CNY". The Post-Standard (Syracuse, New York). p. H1. as he explained on The Tavis Smiley Show on September 25, 2009.}} is an American-Mexican stand-up comedian, writer, actor, and filmmaker. He is known for his use of observational, self-deprecating, dark, and shock humor. In 2012, C.K. won a Peabody Award and has received six Primetime Emmy Awards, as well as numerous awards for The Chris Rock Show, Louie, and his stand-up specials Live at the Beacon Theater (2011) and Oh My God (2013). He has won the Grammy Award for Best Comedy Album twice. Rolling Stone ranked C.K.'s stand-up special Shameless number three on their "Divine Comedy: 25 Best Stand-Up Specials and Movies of All Time" list and ranked him fourth on its 2017 list of the 50 best stand-up comics of all time. C.K. began his career in the 1990s writing for comedians including David Letterman, Conan O'Brien, Dana Carvey, Chris Rock, and also for other comedy shows. Also in this period, he was directing surreal short films and went on to direct two features—''Tomorrow Night'' (1998) and Pootie Tang (2001). In 2001, C.K. released his debut comedy album, Live in Houston directly through his website and became among the first performers to offer direct-to-fan sales of tickets to his stand-up shows, as well as DRM-free video concert downloads, via his website. He has released nine comedy albums, often directing and editing his specials as well. He had supporting acting roles in the films The Invention of Lying (2009), American Hustle, Blue Jasmine (both 2013), and Trumbo (2015). C.K. created, directed, executive produced, starred in, wrote, and was the primary editor of, Louie, an acclaimed semi-autobiographical comedy-drama series aired from 2010 to 2015 on FX. In 2016, C.K. created and starred in his self-funded web series Horace and Pete. He also co-created the shows Baskets and Better Things for FX and voiced the dog Max in the animated film The Secret Life of Pets in the same year. His 2017 film, I Love You, Daddy, was pulled from distribution prior to its scheduled release date after multiple women accused him of sexual misconduct to which he then admitted. Early life C.K. was born Louis Székely in Washington, D.C. on September 12, 1967, the son of software engineer Mary Louise (née Davis) and economist Luis Székely. His parents met at Harvard University, where his mother was completing her degree in a summer school program. They were married at St. Francis Church in Traverse City, Michigan. C.K. has three sisters. His paternal grandfather, Dr. Géza Székely Schweiger, was a Hungarian Jewish surgeon whose family moved to Mexico, where he met C.K.'s Mexican paternal grandmother, Rosario Sánchez Morales. Opie & Anthony: Louis C.K. Explains...His Origin. YouTube. Retrieved May 23, 2012. C.K.'s mother, an American with Irish ancestry, grew up on a farm in Michigan. She graduated from Owosso High School in Owosso, Michigan. She attended University of Michigan and graduated from Ohio State University Phi Beta Kappa. C.K.'s maternal grandparents were M. Louise Davis and Alfred C. Davis. When C.K. was a year old, his family moved to his father's home country of Mexico, where his father had earned a degree from the National Autonomous University of Mexico prior to graduating from Harvard. C.K.'s first language was Spanish; it was not until after they moved back to the U.S. when he was seven that he began to learn English. He has said that he has since forgotten much of his Spanish. When C.K. left Mexico with his family, they moved back to the United States and settled in Boston. Upon moving from Mexico to suburban Boston, C.K. wanted to become a writer and comedian, citing Richard Pryor, Steve Martin, and George Carlin as some of his influences. When he was 10, his parents divorced. C.K. said that his father was around but he did not see him much and when he remarried, C.K.'s father converted to Orthodox Judaism, the faith of his new wife. C.K. and his three sisters were raised by their single mother in Newton, Massachusetts. The fact that his mother had only "bad" TV shows to view upon returning home from work inspired him to work on television. C.K.'s mother raised her children as Catholic and they attended after-school Catholic class until they completed communion. C.K. has said that his father's whole family still lives in Mexico. C.K.'s paternal uncle Dr. Francisco Székely is an academic and an international consultant on environmental affairs who served as Mexico's Deputy Minister of Environment (2000–2003). C.K. attended Newton North High School, and graduated in 1985. He graduated with future Friends star Matt LeBlanc. After graduation, C.K. worked as an auto mechanic and at a public access TV cable station in Boston. According to C.K., working in public access TV gave him the tools and technical knowledge to make his short films and later his television shows. "Learning is my favorite thing", he said. He also worked for a time as a cook and in a video store. Biography 1984–1997: Career beginnings In 1984, C.K. at 17 directed the comedic short film Trash Day. The New York University Tisch School of the Arts showed an interest in him as a filmmaker, but he instead decided to pursue a career in stand-up comedy. C.K.'s first attempt at stand-up was in 1985 at an open mic night at a comedy club in Boston, Massachusetts, during the apex of the comedy boom. He was given five minutes of time, but had only two minutes of material. He was so discouraged by the experience that he did not perform again for two years. He and Marc Maron later reminisced about their early careers and friendship on Maron's WTF Podcast.Nussbaum, Emily, "One-Man Show: No, really. Profane comic Louis C.K.’s unique experiment in television making", New York, 15 May 2011, web page 2. Retrieved 31 December 2012. The exchange and history were subsequently addressed in both Maron's 2013 memoir and an episode of ''Louie'', per an [https://www.npr.org/templates/transcript/transcript.php?storyId=179014321 19 April 2013 Fresh Air interview with Maron]. Audio of original podcast, from PRX (undated). Retrieved 29 April 2013. As Boston's comedy scene grew, C.K. gradually achieved success, performing alongside acts such as Denis Leary and Lenny Clarke, and eventually he moved up to paid gigs, opening for Jerry Seinfeld and hosting comedy clubs until he moved to Manhattan in 1989. He performed his act on many televised programs, including Evening at the Improv and Star Search. C.K.'s short film Ice Cream (1993), was submitted to the Aspen Shortsfest in 1994. In 1993, he unsuccessfully auditioned for Saturday Night Live, although he did later work with Robert Smigel on the TV Funhouse shorts for the program. C.K.'s earliest writing job was for Conan O'Brien on the late-night talk show Late Night with Conan O'Brien from 1993 to 1994, before briefly writing for Late Show with David Letterman in 1995. C.K. met artist Alix Bailey at a New Year's Eve party in Boston when they both were 18. C.K. proposed to her five minutes later. C.K. was drunk and his breath smelled like vomit. She laughed at him. Fifteen years later, they met again in New York City through a mutual friend, C.K. proposed again and Bailey said yes.Knutzen, Eirik (June 19, 2006). "Louis C.K." Copley News Service. They married in 1995. Together, they had two daughters. Throughout the spring of 1996, C.K. served as the head writer for The Dana Carvey Show; its writers also included Steve Carell, Stephen Colbert, Robert Smigel, and Charlie Kaufman. It was cancelled after seven episodes. In 1996, HBO released his first half-hour comedy special. From 1997 to 1999, he wrote for The Chris Rock Show. His work for on the show was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for writing three times, winning "Best Writing in a Variety or Comedy Series" in 1999. He was also nominated for an Emmy for his work writing for Late Night with Conan O'Brien. He has been quoted as describing his approach to writing as a "deconstruction" that is both painful and frightening. 1998–2004: Focus on filmmaking In 1998, C.K. wrote and directed the independent black-and-white film ''Tomorrow Night'', which premiered at Sundance, marking his feature film directorial debut after making several shorter films, including six short films for the sketch comedy show Howie Mandel's Sunny Skies (1995) on the Showtime cable network. C.K. self-released Tomorrow Night in 2014. He hosted the PBS show ShortCuts in 1999, which featured independent short films, including some made by C.K. himself. Also that year, C.K. devised and starred in The Filthy Stupid Talent Show, a mock talent show television special. He had an early acting role in the independent comedy Tuna, alongside Nick Offerman, in 2000 and performed on the stand-up showcase series Comedy Central Presents the following year. C.K. wrote and directed the feature film Pootie Tang (2001), which was adapted from a sketch that was featured on The Chris Rock Show and featured Chris Rock in a supporting role. The film received largely negative reviews from critics, but has become a cult classic; in a half-star review, Roger Ebert declared it a "train wreck" and felt the film was "not in a releasable condition". Though C.K. is credited as the director, he was fired at the end of filming with the film being re-edited by the studio. C.K. has since co-written two screenplays with Rock: Down to Earth (2001) and I Think I Love My Wife (2007). His first comedy album, Live in Houston, was released in 2001. In 2002, he voiced Brendon Small's estranged father, Andrew Small, in the animated sitcom Home Movies. C.K. was among the writing staff of the sketch comedy show Cedric the Entertainer Presents (2002–03). 2005–2009: Breakthrough as a stand-up, Lucky Louie, and divorce , December 2008]] In August 2005, C.K. starred in a half-hour HBO special as part of the stand-up series One Night Stand. Inspired by the work ethic of fellow comedian George Carlin, who had committed to dropping all of his existing material and starting over every year, In June 2006, C.K. starred in and wrote Lucky Louie, a sitcom he created. The series premiered on HBO and was videotaped in front of a studio audience; it was HBO's first series in that format. Lucky Louie is described as a bluntly realistic portrayal of family life. HBO canceled the series after its first season. He appeared in three films in 2008: Welcome Home Roscoe Jenkins, Diminished Capacity, and Role Models. C.K. launched his first hour-long special, ''Shameless, in 2007, which aired on HBO and was later released on DVD. In March 2008, he recorded a second hour-long special, Chewed Up, which premiered on Showtime Network on October 4, 2008, and was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Comedy or Variety Special. C.K. and his wife Alix Bailey divorced in 2008, with C.K. and Bailey sharing joint custody of their children. In a 2010 interview, C.K. talked about how, after his divorce, he thought, "well, there goes my act." He alluded to the way that his marriage had been central to his act and his life, and he said that it took him approximately a year to realize "I'm accumulating stories here that are worth telling." One element in his preparation for stand-up was training at the same boxing gym as Lowell, Massachusetts fighter Micky Ward, trying to "learn how to ... do the grunt work and the boring, constant training so that you'll be fit enough to take the beating." On April 18, 2009, C.K. recorded a concert film titled Hilarious. Unlike his previous specials—which had all been produced for television networks—''Hilarious'' was produced independently, directed by C.K. himself, and sold to Epix and Comedy Central after it was complete. As a result, it was not released until late 2010. It was published on DVD and CD in 2011. It is the first stand-up comedy film accepted into the Sundance Film Festival. From 2009 to 2012, C.K. played Dave Sanderson, a police officer and ex-boyfriend of Leslie Knope (played by Amy Poehler) in the sitcom Parks and Recreation. He also co-starred in the romantic comedy fantasy film The Invention of Lying, directed by and starring Ricky Gervais, in 2009. 2011–2015: Continued success, Louie, and FX deal FX picked up C.K.'s series Louie in August 2009, which C.K. stars in, writes, directs, and edits. The show features stand-up routines blended with segments partially based on his offstage experiences which address his life as a divorced, aging father. The show premiered on June 29, 2010. In season three, episodes dealt respectively with a date with an unstable bookshop clerk (played by Parker Posey); a doomed attempt to replace a retiring David Letterman; an aborted visit to C.K.'s father; and a dream-reality New Year's Eve episode in which C.K. ends up in China. These episodes were ranked in critic Matt Zoller Seitz's favorite 25 comedy episodes of 2012. Seitz called the episode "New Year's Eve" "truly audacious". C.K. has been nominated five times for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series (2011–2015) for his work in Louie and won two Emmys in 2011 for the Louie episode "Pregnant" and for his special Live at the Beacon Theater. The show was renewed for a fourth season; with a 19-month hiatus after season 3 to accommodate C.K.'s roles in David O. Russell's American Hustle and Woody Allen's Blue Jasmine in 2013. During the 2014 Television Critics Association presentations, FX Networks' John Landgraf reported that Louie would return in spring 2015 for a shortened fifth season of seven episodes—compared to the 13 episodes of prior seasons. The fifth season premiered in April 2015 and an announcement said the series would take an "extended hiatus" in August 2015; C.K. stated in January 2016 that he "just doesn't know" whether it will return or not. However, FX ended their business partnership with Louis C.K in November 2017 after he confirmed that a series of sexual misconduct allegations against him were true, meaning the show would have to be picked up by another network. On December 10, 2011, C.K. released his fourth full-length special, Live at the Beacon Theater. Like Hilarious, it was produced independently and directed by C.K. However, unlike his earlier work, it was distributed digitally on the comedian's website, foregoing both physical and broadcast media. C.K. released the special for $5.00 and without DRM, hoping that these factors and the direct relationship between the artist and consumer would effectively deter illegal downloading. At the end of the special, the release of a new album, recorded at Carnegie Hall the previous year, is mentioned. By December 21, 2011, the sales of the special from C.K.'s website had already earned him over $1 million. The success of the special prompted other comedians, including Jim Gaffigan, Joe Rogan, and Aziz Ansari, to release their own specials with a similar business model. On May 11, 2012, C.K. additionally made two audio-only downloads available for $5.00 each: WORD – Live at Carnegie Hall (and the audio version of his first HBO stand-up special, Shameless), as well as an audio-only version of Live at the Beacon Theater. C.K.'s fifth one-hour special, Oh My God, was recorded at the Celebrity Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona, and premiered on HBO April 13, 2013. It was also sold and distributed using the same model as C.K. used for Live at the Beacon Theater. in 2013]] In Woody Allen's film Blue Jasmine (2013), C.K. played the romantic interest of Sally Hawkins' character. Also that year, David O. Russell's black comedy crime film American Hustle, released in December 2013, featured C.K. as FBI supervisor Stoddard Thorsen, the boss of Bradley Cooper's character. C.K.'s production company, Pig Newton, where he works with producer Blair Breard, signed a contract to develop and executive produce pilots for FX Networks in 2013. In January 2014, an announcement said C.K. would produce and co-write a Zach Galifianakis-created comedy pilot for FX Networks. The 10-episode single-camera comedy, titled Baskets, premiered on January 21, 2016. It features Galifianakis as the main character, a struggling clown named Chip Baskets in a pilot episode written by Galifianakis, Louis C.K. and Jonathan Krisel. C.K. released his sixth one-hour special Live at The Comedy Store to his website in January 2015, which, unlike his past few specials, was recorded at a club, The Comedy Store in West Hollywood. C.K. said he intended the material as an exercise in creating an act that hearkened back to his early days in comedy clubs. The special premiered exclusively on FX on May 28, 2015. In May 2015, it was announced that C.K. would write, direct, and star in the film I'm a Cop, to be produced by Scott Rudin, Dave Becky, and Blair Breard, with a budget of $8 million, although he later canceled the project. C.K. became the first comedian to sell out Madison Square Garden three times in a single tour in 2015. Audio from the tour was released by C.K. on his website as Louis C.K.: Live at Madison Square Garden through the pay what you want model. In November 2015, C.K co-starred in the biographical drama film Trumbo as a composite character based on five different screenwriters who were blacklisted in Hollywood for their alleged ties to the Communist party during the 1940s. }} 2016–present: Web series and return to filmmaking The media announced in January 2016 that C.K. and actor/comedian Albert Brooks would create, write, executive produce, and provide the voices for the two main characters in an animated series pilot for FX. The following January, the series was announced to instead be premiering on TBS in 2018 and is titled The Cops, following two Los Angeles patrolmen. On January 30, 2016, he released the first episode of the tragicomic drama series Horace and Pete to his website, without any prior announcements. C.K. directed, wrote, and starred in the series as bar owner Horace, alongside Steve Buscemi, who portrays co-owner Pete. Horace and Pete pioneered the genre of 'sadcom'. James Poniewozik of The New York Times said the series "may best be described as a Cheers spec script by Eugene O’Neill: a snapshot of a family—and a country—suffering a hangover decades in the making." The self-financed series received a significantly positive reaction from critics, who largely focused on the performances of the veteran cast that includes C.K., Buscemi, Edie Falco, Steven Wright, Alan Alda, and Jessica Lange and C.K.'s writing. C.K. has expressed his interest in a second season. C.K. next voiced the lead, Max, a Jack Russell Terrier, in the animated comedy film ''The Secret Life of Pets. The film was co-directed by Chris Renaud of the Despicable Me series, and was released on July 8, 2016. It grossed over $875 million worldwide. C.K. developed the series Better Things with its star Pamela Adlon, who had appeared on Louie. C.K. co-wrote, co-produced, and directed the pilot. The show is about a single working actress mother and her struggles to raise three daughters. It premiered in September 2016 on FX. His stand-up special 2017 was filmed in Washington, D.C. and released on April 4, 2017, through the streaming service Netflix. C.K. directed the film I Love You, Daddy in secret, shooting entirely on black and white 35 mm film in June 2017. The film follows a television producer and writer played by C.K. called Glen Topher whose teenage daughter, played by Chloe Grace Moretz, is seduced by a much older film director (John Malkovich), causing Topher to become disconcerted. The film also features Charlie Day, Adlon, Rose Byrne, Edie Falco and Helen Hunt. It premiered at the 2017 Toronto International Film Festival in September, whereupon The Guardian film critic Peter Bradshaw gave the film a four-star review, calling it a "very funny and recklessly provocative homage to Woody Allen, channelling his masterpiece Manhattan." Sexual misconduct The distributor of I Love You, Daddy, The Orchard, canceled the New York premiere of the film due to "unexpected circumstances" on November 9, 2017. The Hollywood Reporter revealed that C.K.'s scheduled next-day appearance on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert had also been canceled and predicted that this was due to an upcoming New York Times story. The report, published later that day, revealed sexual harassment allegations by five women against C.K. One of the allegations described a 2005 encounter in which C.K. asked comedian Rebecca Corry for permission to accompany her to a dressing room so that he could masturbate in front of her. The incident, which took place on the set of a television pilot, was reported to executive producers Courteney Cox and David Arquette who considered shutting down the production until Corry convinced them to continue. According to the comedy duo Dana Min Goodman and Julia Wolov, who detailed a visit to C.K.'s hotel room in 2002, C.K. made a similar request to them and proceeded to ejaculate on his stomach before receiving an answer. Goodman and Wolov recalled laughing at what they thought was a joke before being left speechless. One of their managers, Lee Kernis, named Dave Becky in this accusation for giving a hostile response. Becky, who manages several prominent comedians, has since apologized and dropped C.K. as a client. The account of an unnamed coworker on The Chris Rock Show, saying that she eventually assented to Louis C.K.'s pressure to watch him masturbate, was also included in the piece. These stories were corroborated by comedian Abby Schachner who stated that Louis C.K. complimented her appearance and then audibly started to masturbate during a 2003 phone call. Corry and Schachner both added that they had received apologies in some form after several years. These allegations were published one year after comedian Roseanne Barr described hearing stories of C.K. "locking the door and masturbating in front of women comics and writers" and two months after Tig Notaro declared that she had distanced herself from C.K., a one-time collaborator and producer on her show One Mississippi. In Vanity Fair, Notaro discussed C.K.'s refusal to address allegations of sexual impropriety from several women, and also alluded to an unspecified "incident" between the two of them. C.K., having dismissed the existing allegations as rumors in September, publicly acknowledged the veracity of the New York Times article the day after its release. His statement admitted to behavior that he initially thought "was O.K. because I never showed a woman my dick without asking first," and went on to express remorse for abusing his power in the industry "which disabled them from sharing their story and brought hardship to them when they tried." In wake of the scandal, The Orchard announced it would not distribute I Love You, Daddy, a week before its scheduled release. His co-stars in the film, Chloë Grace Moretz and Charlie Day, both said they would not participate in the film's promotion. FX Networks announced it was cutting ties with C.K., and Netflix announced that it would not be moving forward with its second planned standup special.Louis C.K. scandal: 'Pets 2,' FX cut ties with comedian over sexual misconduct. USA Today. HBO dropped C.K.'s appearance on an upcoming Night of Too Many Stars autism television special and removed his content from their on-demand services. TBS suspended production of, and eventually scrapped its animated series The Cops. Illumination Entertainment terminated their relationship with C.K., being replaced with Patton Oswalt in the upcoming The Secret Life of Pets sequel. The Disney Channel also removed C.K. from reruns of Gravity Falls, redubbing his character's voice with series creator Alex Hirsch. Return to comedy On August 26, 2018, Louis C.K. made an unannounced appearance at the Comedy Cellar in Manhattan, New York. It was reported that he received an ovation from the audience, and performed a typical set making no reference to his past behavior. His return to comedy nine months after admitting to sexual misconduct has been criticised by comedians (including Aparna Nancherla, Ian Karmel and Allie Goertz) as being premature. Other work C.K. appeared several times on Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, and was a frequent guest on the Opie and Anthony radio show, which also featured his Lucky Louie co-star Jim Norton. C.K. was also a part of Opie and Anthony's Traveling Virus Comedy Tour with other comedians in 2007. In 2007, he hosted a three-hour phone-in show on the service at the request of Opie & Anthony, during which he advised callers on their relationship troubles. During an interview with Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld on the show, C.K. repeatedly asked Rumsfeld whether he is in fact a reptilian space alien who "eats Mexican babies". Rumsfeld declined to comment and the video has since gone viral. In the ''Louie episode "Barney / Never", Opie, Anthony, and Norton (along with comedian Amy Schumer) play the on-air talent of a stereotypical wacky morning radio program into which C.K.'s character is calling to promote a gig in Kansas City. C.K. hosted Saturday Night Live on November 3, 2012 and was subsequently Primetime Emmy Award-nominated for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series. He returned to host the show on March 29, 2014 and May 16, 2015 and received Emmy nominations for Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series for both episodes. On April 8, 2017, he hosted Saturday Night Live for a fourth time. One of the sketches in which he appeared engendered controversy because of similarities to a short film by actress and comedian Tig Notaro, titled Clown Service. He executive produced the pilot for the Amazon Video black comedy series One Mississippi, starring Notaro, in November 2015. It was ordered for a full season by Amazon. Barry Crimmins's stand-up special, Whatever Threatens You, directed and produced by C.K., was released through his website in 2016. Ticketing innovation C.K. innovated direct-to-consumer distribution in 2001 when he released his debut comedy album, Live in Houston, directly through his website. He became one of the first performers to use his website to offer direct-to-fan ticket sales to his stand-up shows, as well as DRM-free video concert downloads. In this way, C.K. sold tickets for his stand-up tour, circumventing large ticket outlets (e.g., Ticketmaster) by bypassing their overhead and the venues they control. C.K. has said the ticket outlets create barriers to consumers, whereas direct distribution is easy—and has effectively "closed the gap between how easy it was to steal it versus how easy it was to buy it". The success of the special prompted other comedians, including Jim Gaffigan, Joe Rogan, and Aziz Ansari, to release their own specials with a similar business model. Philanthropy In 2011, by selling Live at the Beacon Theater on his website, C.K. earned a "million dollars in a matter of days, half of which he gave away to his staff and charities." Recipients included the Fistula Foundation, Green Chimneys, the Pablove Foundation, Charity: Water, and Kiva. In 2016, he selected the Fistula Foundation as the beneficiary of his Jeopardy! Power Players Week appearance, and won $50,000 for the charity. Influences C.K. has cited Larry David, Woody Allen, Lenny Bruce, George Carlin, Robin Williams, Steve Martin, Richard Pryor, and Bill Cosby as being comedy influences. Political views About political partisanship, C.K. states: }} In March 2016, C.K. sent an email to those subscribed to his mailing list with his opinion about the 2016 presidential race. He said he wanted a conservative president but criticized Republican Party presidential candidate Donald Trump as being like Adolf Hitler. He said Trump is an "insane bigot" even though he has captivating qualities. C.K. added, "He's not a monster. He's a sad man." C.K. later referred to the e-mail as "irrational" and claimed he should never write his opinions again. Works and awards Discography and comedy specials * Live in Houston (2001) * Shameless (2007) * Chewed Up (2008) * Hilarious (2011) * Live at the Beacon Theater (2011) * Word: Live at Carnegie Hall (2012) * Oh My God (2013) * Louis C.K.: Live at the Comedy Store (2015) (video download) * Louis C.K.: Live at Madison Square Garden (2015) * Louis C.K.: 2017 (2017) Notes and references Notes References External links * * }} Category:1967 births Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American writers Category:Actors from Newton, Massachusetts Category:American agnostics Category:American comedy writers Category:American male actors of Mexican descent Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Hungarian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Indigenous Mexican descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:American philanthropists Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male comedy actors Category:American television directors Category:American television editors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:American writers of Mexican descent Category:Comedians from Massachusetts Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Kerrang! Awards winners Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Massachusetts Category:Male actors from Mexico City Category:Male television writers Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Showrunners Category:Writers from Newton, Massachusetts Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners Category:Mexican people of Irish descent